


An Impossible Thing

by harrisonwells



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Insecurity, M/M, Romantic Gestures, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, harry is a big sap, seriously so much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 23:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21089618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrisonwells/pseuds/harrisonwells
Summary: Cisco does a bunch of nice things for Harry after a long day. Harry is suspicious and worried and has a lot of Feelings™.





	An Impossible Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jlarinda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jlarinda/gifts).

> i started this so long ago that i can't remember what inspired it. it's basically just a shitload of fluffy sappy goodness bc apparently that’s What I Do here on AO3 or smth. anyway, it's probably stupid, but i hope someone will like it.
> 
> also, i meant to release this with fan art i first envisioned for this commissioned of jlarinda, but i don't currently have the funds. once i do, i'll be sure to link it here :) please [check out their amazing harrisco art](https://jlsdrawings.tumblr.com/tagged/harrisco)!!

It’s late in the evening, after another long day at S.T.A.R. Labs. No metas or heroing to be done, but Cisco and Harry’s attention was diverted by bickering over some stupid detail in a formula completely unrelated to the thing they were working on, and said thing nearly blew up half the workshop. And the clean-up really should not have taken them an entire day, but it probably comes as no surprise to anyone that they also got distracted by arguing over whose fault the accident _really_ was.

Harry’s sitting on Cisco’s couch, head back and eyes closed, with his legs stretched out and propped up on the coffee table. Despite the long day—and all the arguing—Cisco had cooked for Harry. And not just cooked, but made Harry’s favorite dish—something from Cisco’s childhood that doesn’t exist on Harry’s earth. And Harry being a pain in the ass himself, it’s probably appropriate (in a twisted way) that the dish itself is a pain in the ass to make. He really doesn’t deserve Cisco.

As Cisco flops down next to him on the couch, Harry tells him as much.

“No, you really don’t,” Cisco replies. Harry just grunts. He’s full and happy, and for once in a very long time, content.

He yawns and pulls Cisco to him, who obliges, wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist. They sit like that for a few minutes, breathing together, when Cisco pulls away. Harry makes a noise of disapproval, and cracks open one of his eyes when he hears rustling.

Cisco is leaning over the couch, his shirt lifting up and exposing a wonderful strip of soft brown skin. Harry doubts he can ever get enough of Cisco. Even just a quick peek of Cisco’s hips and belly still makes Harry’s stomach flutter. He so badly wants to touch.

Out comes Cisco’s acoustic guitar. Harry hasn’t heard him play in weeks and his heart skips a beat at the thought. Objectively, Cisco might not be the best guitarist, but to Harry he absolutely is. No one else can compare. Every note, every chord, a perfect sound.

Harry is a little suspicious—after today’s drama, Cisco still cooks for him AND is going to play guitar? What could he have possibly done to deserve this? He wants to make a sarcastic quip, but isn’t going to risk making Cisco change his mind.

Cisco settles back onto the couch with the guitar, crossing his legs and turning so he’s partially facing Harry. He begins to strum, Harry giving him a fond smile. It’s not a tune Harry recognizes. While that’s obviously not all too surprising considering the whole different earths thing, Cisco usually only plays his own favorites, or, on rare occasions, one of his own songs—and Harry’s heard them all. Or so he thought.

While Cisco plays, Harry turns to face Cisco completely, crossing one of his legs underneath him. The song is gorgeous and Harry already knows he’ll be humming it for the next several days. Cisco closes his eyes and starts to sing. Harry’s eyes snap to Cisco’s face, looking for any clues—what is going on? He’s definitely worried now. Cisco doesn’t often sing for him like this because the attention Harry gives him is somehow “embarrassing”. Which makes absolutely no sense to Harry. Because Cisco, his beautiful Cisco, deserves every ounce of his attention.

This is way more romantic than either of them has ever gotten. Is Cisco going to deliver bad news? This would probably be the strangest break-up, though Harry’s pretty certain that’s not it. But what—oh god—is Cisco sick? Like, Dying sick? Harry almost lets out a sob at the thought, he can’t—not again. Not yet.

His thoughts spiraling, he’s about to ask Cisco what’s happening when his brain finally catches up and processes the actual words Cisco is singing.

It’s a love song. About them. Or more specifically, _Harry_. Harry’s breath hitches in his throat. Because—

And suddenly, he _knows_. But Harry also _doesn’t_ know. Because Cisco wanting to marry him is an impossible thing. But, somehow, he knows. And he knows his answer.

Watching Cisco like this, Harry is overwhelmed with his love for him. This amazing man, who should not belong to him. Harrison Wells, of all people. Grumpy, total asshole, doesn’t-know-what-to-do-with-his-emotions Harrison Wells, who bottles everything inside and pushes everyone away. Harrison Wells, whose face was stolen and worn by another man who viciously murdered an alternate version Cisco. How could Harry possibly deserve any of this? How can Cisco look at him and not—Harry shakes his head, trying to clear it of those thoughts. He does his best to let himself sink into Cisco’s rich voice, and the soothing, beautiful melody.

It’s then that Harry, realizes he’s full-on crying, tears running down his cheeks. Baffled by this sudden outpouring of emotions, he pinches the space between his thumb and index finger and takes a deep breath, focusing on Cisco.

A few minutes later, Cisco finishes playing. His eyes still closed, he takes a deep breath and opens them, looking at Harry with those stupidly gorgeous, big, brown eyes.

Cisco clears his throat and only manages to get out “Harry—” before Harry is leaning over the guitar and kissing Cisco, cupping his face.

Harry mumbles a “yes” against Cisco’s lips and kisses him again.

“_Harry—_” Cisco repeats, more urgent, but Harry won’t stop kissing him.

“I will,” he continues, stroking Cisco’s neck.

Cisco gently pushes him away, and tries his best to act annoyed. “Will you at LEAST let me ask you the question, you dick?” Harry laughs and gestures for him to continue.

Cisco dramatically lifts his gaze to the ceiling and mouthing a bitchy _thank you_. Harry rolls his eyes in response, but smiles fondly.

Cisco makes a big production of composing himself, setting his guitar on the floor and leaning it against the couch, then straightening his back and clearing his throat. Tears are already forming at the corners of his eyes and Harry thinks Cisco has never looked more beautiful.

“Harry Wells, will you marry me?” Cisco asks in a rush.

Harry nods and reaches out, using his thumbs to wipe away Cisco’s tears. “Yes, I will marry you... Ramon.”

“Oh my god! Can’t you just—” Cisco says in exasperation, and slaps Harry’s thigh.

But Harry's kissing him again, both trying not to smile.

This? It really is an impossible thing.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! and for the amazing harrisco fam [on discord](http://discord.ramon.industries).
> 
> me:  
<https://harrisonwells.tumblr.com/>  
<https://twitter.com/starryvibe>
> 
> harrisco:  
<https://harriscofics.tumblr.com/>  
<https://twitter.com/harriscofics>


End file.
